Fate of Love
by xxcRis04xx
Summary: Tragic falls in the relationship between Tezuka and Fuji. Just after Tezuka already moving on, The clock of fate starts to click and the dead returns from heaven. Angst/General may go rated M. WARNING YAOI CONTENT. TezuxFuji
1. Blue melancholy

**A/N: **Hi der! This is another fic of mine. Which took me months and STILL I'm NOT finished. _Sob _I'm far too busy because of our finals. But I try my best to update as fast as I can. Hope you'll understand. -

I want to thank YojiKobayakawa. Hey der pal I've already update it!! Weeeeee. Also to eliza-natsuko. Hey der sis. It's been a long time ne? teehee-

a little note for all of yah. uhm.. The **_bold-italic_** ones are the memories **(except on the prolouge!!) **and tha _italic_ ones are the thoughts. -

Hope you all enjoy this! Enjoy minna!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**i don't own prince of tennis, neither the characters... but i own the plot and OC's -

………………………………………….

_**Fate of love**_

Rated: T-M

Genre: angst, romance/tragic, drama.

Plot:

A angst,drama,romance and slice of tragic. The story about 2 lovers seperated by fate and met again by promise. About losing and gaining the love that was lost. Fuji died in an unknown sickness that leads him to death. Knowing the death of his beloved, Tezuka fell on despair and lost. As his life goes on his friends slowly let him moved on and continue his life, letting him to meet Yamada Shiori; daughter of his father's business partner (Yamada Keisuke) and be able to like her and had become his fiancee'.. 2 years later, Tezuka had finally moved on when suddenly; on the place where they left a promise bind them together in unexpected situation. Tezuka felt again the same feeling he felt for him; LOVE. But one thing was different, Fuji doesn't remember him anymore. ANd time was running out! Is there any chance that tezuka could bring Fuji's lost memories and promise now that time is running out? Or He'll just let him continue the life they had now and just buried those memories and their promise they made 4 years ago?

* * *

_xXx _**Prologue**_ xXx_

"_Shuu!!! Shuu!!"_

"_M-Mitsu…"_

"_Hold on shuu, were almost there. Please don't leave me." His auburn eyes filled with tears didn't leave those cerulean ones._

"_Mitsu…" His, covered with dreary clouds; like the sky covered with rainy haze that slowly fills up all the blues. He gently lifted his head and cupped the face of the tall man holding his hand so tightly, with tears in his auburn orbs. Smiling, he softly whispered._

"_Did you know... You're the most wonderful gift God had given me. Y-You're the happiest thing that ever happens in my life. Till forever, I'll keep you here in my heart…" He slowly pointed his finger on his chest, in his heart._

_He; couldn't stop the tears that want to escape and flowed it out. As he, looked deeply at the blue pools._

"_Don't talk as if you're saying goodbye. Please... Hold on... I don't want to lose you. You made a promise to me. Everything's gonna be alright. You said it to me. Don't break it! Or I won't forgive you"!" His hold tightened, trying to hold back his overwhelming feelings that wanted to burst. His eyes flamed like a blue fire, anger with deep sadness._

_He gently pulled the tall man holding his hand and claimed his lips tenderly. The tall man enclosed him in a firm embrace, deepening the kiss. For the last time, He wanted to feel his warmth, the softness… the sweetness. So deep, that He didn't want to let go anymore. How he wish they could stay like this forever. But the kiss and the hold slowly loosen as he finally said the last words so softly._

"_I'll love you till the end… mitsu."_

_In a split second, by the flash of light, He fell to his eternal slumber._

"_s-shuu? Noo.. Noooo!! SHUU!!!!!"_

……………………………………………………………

"_DOCTOR!! Is there anything to save him? Anything?! Blood? Body organs what!?" Tezuka panicked. But he got a head shook from the doctor._

"_I'm very sorry tezuka-kun. But there's nothing we could do.

* * *

_

**xXx.._Chapter 1:_**_ **Deep Melancholyx**_**..Xx**

**-Heavenly Memorial Garden-**

The memorial was sure a garden for peace. But with the sky, dim and gloomy; the ambiance of the place changed. Together with what's inside a man's heart; Anguish, twinge, agonizing melancholy and a broken heart. On the tent full of blue and white roses, everyone listened to the priest as they hold their roses with a plastered sorrow in their faces.

"We all know that our lives we live now are not ours. God had only let us borrow and fulfill its needs and dreams until the time comes He had to take it back again. And when that time comes, It's not us who could decide whether to survive or not. It's our willingness and passion to continue living. But there were times, that either our passion or willingness cannot do anything when fate comes in line. When fate comes, there's no turning back. No time to lose. To all the friends and relatives of Fuji Syuusuke, you all know his fate and he had nothing to do but to accept and fulfill all his remaining dreams before the time comes. Like all of you, you had to accept what happened. Even though, losing someone dear to your heart is sure is difficult to overcome. We had to because they hoping for us to live our lives too and continue on what we have. They're just watching us up to the kingdom of god. They might be become our guardian angel that will guide us forever."

The priest continued but Tezuka's mind was hovering somewhere. He was staring at the big tree beside the grave and saw a man standing, smiling at him. Tezuka auburn orbs widened in surprise as he stood.

"shuusuke!" He called at the middle of the ceremony. Everyone looked at him in anxiety and shock.

The man from the tree slowly vanished to the thin air. It was only an illusion… a hallucination. Tezuka sat again in misery as yumiko patted his shoulder.

"Tezuka-kun…" Yumiko whispered in pain. Everyone stared at him. They could feel his sorrow; his aching heart.

The ceremony ended but still, Tezuka had no reaction at all. He didn't even cry. He didn't want to or just couldn't. But to see what's within him, there were tears form his heart that never reaches his eyes. Yet, He could hear his heart breaking into fragments that scattered all over the place. How could he endure this? This eternal pain.

They already said their last goodbyes and threw their white roses before the white box slowly brought down to its resting place. Everyone cried as they gave their goodbyes but Tezuka, the last one to throw the rose, acted nothing. He went closely at the coffin with his face still emotionless. But his eyes explain everything he endures, everything he suffers.

_Shuu, how could you break your promise and left me here alone. I always believed that our love was strong enough to fight this fate. Just as long we both hold on. But you let go and let the fate took you. How can I move on now? How can I live my life… without you…? How?_

Tezuka finally threw the rose with the ache he felt and let it fell form the depths of despair. One by one, everyone left; but Tezuka remained there, standing still. The react that was left and yumiko approached him. Oishi tapped his shoulder but tezuka didn't react. Everyone looked at each other.

"Tezuka… aren't you going with us?" oishi gently asked. Tezuka didn't reply, He remained still as he was.

"Tezuka-" Eiji was cut off and had been stopped by yumiko as she shook her head.

"Let him be alone" Yumiko remarked. The understood what yumiko meant and nodded. "Just don't forget to take some rest Tezuka-kun. Your really need it."

She added before she walked out and left with yuuta, looking painfully at him. Everyone followed, giving their small goodbyes and pats at Tezuka.

Atobe placed his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Take care of yourself Tezuka-kun." He said then left, Leaving Tezuka standing there; cold and lost as the voice from his memories echoes through the solemn place.

**"_Doctor minoru! Is there anything left to save him? I'll donate anything!!! Anything! Just tell me!! Please…" Tezuka almost knelt in front of the white man, pleading and begging for his lover's life. "I don't wanna lose him! Not like this!!" But the Doctor shook his head for an answer._**

**"_I'm really sorry… Tezuka-san.." with a low, sad voice; the doctor answered. "But there's no other way…"_**

_**Tezuka eyes widened with fear and mixed feelings. "No, there's a way."**_

**"_We already tried Tezuka-san. Even you… We just have to accept what is already done."_**

_**Tezuka sat weakly. He felt his knees was shaking, trembling with lost of power. He felt nothing. He didn't know what he would feel. Could it be sadness, anger, regret, fear? It was none of these. It was something unexplainable but this feeling was tearing and ripping his whole heart out. It was more than losing a life… it was less than gaining a life.**_

One by one, Rain slowly poured down from heaven. Washing and letting those veiled tears fell form his russet orbs silently… like the rain. Slowly, silently dropping one by one until, he finally broke down in despair and fell on his shaking knees. Kneeling in front of his name, he let it out. He let his pain be heard. He let the sky watched his deep misery. He let them saw those broken pieces of him scattered around. He cried, He cried out loud. It's the first time, he never cried like this. Crying like there's no tomorrow, like there's no chance… not even one. The atmosphere mixed with his feelings, pain and his deep sadness; grief and sorrow. He felt lost in the mouth of loneliness, trapped in the parapet of pain. He has nowhere to go, nowhere to run. He could hear his world crumbling down. Shaking and breaking into particles like bombing a planet in the cosmos… still floating around with full of questions in his mind.

How could he live his life now? Now that half of his life was ripped from his soul. How can he survive the cold night? Now that the only fire that kept him warmth had fade. How can he go on if there's nothing to live for? How could he forget if those sweet memories of him still linger beyond his heart and soul?

**"_Mitsu…" the velvet voice softly whispered as he was enclosed in a warm embrace. "This is the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life."_**

_**Tezuka looked at him with slight apprehension. "What are you saying?"**_

_**Fuji let out a silent laugh. "Don't misunderstand what I'm saying mitsu. I just want you to know how happy I am to meet you, to have you, and to be loved by you. I feel so blessed. That's why I'm so happy, very much."**_

_**Those words melted Tezuka's heart. He was the one who should fell that blessed, for having him. Because of him, everything turned out so beautiful and wonderful than he could ever imagine. His neutral world becomes full of colors than he expected. Tezuka tightened his hold on him and pulled him closer.**_

**"_I understand. Coz even I have that same feeling too. I'm so blessed to have you in my life shuu." He whispered in his ear with overwhelming feelings arousing in him._**

_**Fuji eye's widened as he turned his head on Tezuka. "Mitsu…" He almost murmured his name lovingly as he stared at those lustrous auburns. **_

_**Tezuka stared back at his gleaming sapphires. Gleaming like the sea reflected by the moonlight in the dark night as he gently said the words of love.**_

**"_I love you shuu… we will be together forever… I promise."_**

_**Fuji smiled in his sweetest. He could feel his heart blowing up with such love that kept on touching his heart. He could see how devoted he was to him… How much he is important to him.**_

**"_I will never leave you and be always with you. I promise too. Coz I love you mitsu." His eyes glowed even more as he said those so sweetly._**

_**Tezuka smiled back as he slowly bent down on Fui's and claimed his lips, those soft tasty lips passionately. Fuji closed his eyes and felt his warmth, seeking through the cold night. He would not forget this… won't ever regret.**_

_**I will love you till the end mitsu….**_

Tezuka continued to grief as the back rain continue to pour down from the heavy clouds; Like the Heavy tears his heart shed. He wanted to die, together with him. His only life was him; His dreams, His heart… his soul. Now, all of that was gone, he already felt dead; lifeless than a stone. _How can I live now? Shuu.._

"SHUUUU!!!"

He shouted out, letting the heavens hear his misery, making him hear his deep sorrow; his broken heart… his missing life.

………………………………………………………………

**"_Mitsu…" The honey-haired boy softly asked inside his lover's arms at the middle of the night. "Everything would be okay ne?"_**

_**His hazel eyes looked at the small boy in his embrace, looking so worried. He cupped his face and raised it as he said. "Don't worry too much. Everything will be okay. As long as we are together, nothing and no one… could ever break as apart. I promise." He planted a kiss on his forehead.**_

_**Fuji suddenly clinched on to Tezuka and claimed his lips so passionately, uncovering the blankets on him and exposing half of his naked body in the glow of the night.**_

**"_I don't want us to be apart! I don't want to live alone! Not without you!"_**

_**Tezuka gently smiled as he mussed Fuji's hair and gave him a little 'chu' on his forehead, down to his rosy lips. "You won't be. I'm not going to leave you. I will always be here by your side. Because… I love you and I will rest my life living with you."**_

**"_kunimitsu…" melted by those words, he laid on Tezuka's masculine chest and feel its velvetiness as he tenderly murmured. "I love you so much mitsu…"_**

**xXx...xXx**

_shuu…_

The morning came and the sun shone brightly but hazy after the heavy rain last night. It left many dewdrops everywhere; on the trees, leaves, grounds and also on the face of a weeping heart. Beside the grave, a man was sleeping. It was Tezuka. He must have been fallen asleep. He was drenched and his aura looked so pale like the white lilies on lying on the sepulcher.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of him. It seems to have it carries a flower bouquet and it was looking at him.

"Hmm, what is he doing here?"

**xXx...xXx**

_**mitsu.. mitsu…**_

"s-huu?" He murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. It was just a dream. Just as he noticed that he was in someone's place. He wasn't in the memorial yet, it wasn't their house or his apartment. He looked at his clothes. It was dry, yet the pants still felt a little wet. Tezuka got up gently and a towel fell from his face. The towel was still hot. He thought that someone might have seen him at the memorial and brought him here.

"Woke up already?" suddenly, a voice echoed from the kitchen.

Tezuka looked where the voice came from and glared. "Who are you?

* * *

**A/N:** chapter 2 will be err.. uhm.. SOON. -" but please keep on reading! I'll try my best to update as fast as i can. Many thanks for all of you! please R&R arigatou gozaimasu! 


	2. Black and grey

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I mean SUPER late! GOMEN GOMEN!! It's been a stressing for me these past few weeks. And I also forgot the chapter I've been making! Sigh, but I hope you enjoy reading my… fic. - enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _**Black and Grey**_

A Girl went out the kitchen with a tray on her hands. She has a shoulder-length brunette hair with deep murky eyes. Tezuka was stunned on what she look.

"Maa, calm down." The girl remarked as she put the tray on the center table. "Here, have some tea to make you warm."

She really looked like him, Very much alike. The color of their hair, the way she spoke except from her eyes. She's got a darker one unlike him and of course… the gender. Tezuka snapped himself to ignore.

"No thanks." He toughly replied, Perhaps to cover his sudden reaction and added. "Answer my questions first. Who are you and why am I here?"

"Okay, Okay. I'll answer it one by one." The girl sat in front Tezuka and stared at him. "I'm Shiori Yamada. At Sunday's, I always went to the memorial and visit my mother. And that morning, when I came to visit; I saw you lying next to a tomb and you look so drench and… helpless... So I intended to bring you here."

"Is that so? Hn…" Tezuka glanced on the girl's face. He couldn't believe that his horrible nightmare yesterday was really true. He thought it was just a bad dream… but now he knew it wasn't. Tezuka slowly bent his head and stay still.

"Nee, why are you lying there anyway, under the heavy rain? You could get pheumo-"

"It's none of your business." Tezuka cut off. She was surprised. Tezuka glared at the girl that made her shiver with those sharp eyes. Tezuka looked away and stood up. "Thanks for the care. I really appreciate it." Without her saying a single word, Tezuka left.

_"Tezuka-san…"_

On the way, Tezuka walked to eternal. Feels like an eternal. For, He doesn't know where to go now, to where to lean on. He could still feel in his broken heart the pain it bear. It seemed like every step he makes, was a pierce on his heart.

Suddenly, He stopped. Unconsciously opening the gate of his apartment and walked in the door. He was about to open the door when someone inside opened it.

"Kunimitsu!" A soft voice echoed through his ear. His eyes widened in surprise, thinking 'could it be him?'

"_**Mitsu! Okaeri!" the happy honey-haired boy hugged the bespectacled man with excitement when he opened the door.**_

"_**S-Shuuumph!" The bespectacled man was cut off by the passionate kiss of his koi as he was slowly been pulled inside."**_

"_**Mitsu…"**_

**xXx……xXx**

"MITSU!"

That voice snapped him out of reality. When he looked, it was Ayana-san; His mother. She had tears left in her glowing auburn eyes and it was puffy for crying the whole night. Behind her was oishi who also looked worried.

"Tezuka-kun, where have you been? Your mother was so worried about you." Oishi said.

Ayana embraced her son as tightly as she could; as tears began to drop again from her rosy cheeks.

"Oh mitsu! Where have you been all night? I'm so worried about you! Oh…"

He thought it was him, shuusuke; but he was wrong… really wrong. Tezuka hugged his mother tightly and buried his face on her shoulder to cover the pain and loneliness he was bearing now. He didn't want his mother to see him like this. He would become a lot weaker if his mother has been affected by his frail emotions.

"Gomen okaa-san. I didn't mean to make you worry but I want to be alone for awhile." Tezuka kissed his mother's forehead, still hiding his pain and headed upstairs; to his room.

Ayana and Oishi followed him in their eyes. But Ayana couldn't bear to see his son like this and intended to go after him.

Tezuka who had just entered the room, sat at the bed and stared on those scattered memories of him and his beloved. Those precious memories he couldn't forget.

**.::Flashbacks::. **

"_Mitsu! Mitsu! Over here!" The brown-haired petite boy called as he cheerfully waved his hands on the cold wind. It was a cold spring afternoon, where flowers began to bloom to the fullest; a perfect day for a date. _

_The bespectacled man followed. "hai hai… what is it?" He asked by what he's lover doing to him. _

"_Just stand there and don't move!" He commanded. Fuji stopped and went to the man standing alone beside them._

"_Anou, mister? "_

_The man turned. "Yes?"_

"_Can you take us a picture? If you don't mind." Fuji said, showing his wide innocent smile._

"_Shuu!" Tezuka protested._

"_Iya, Iya.. It's fine."_

"_Maa! Domo arigatou! Here." Fuji gave his camera and went beside Tezuka._

"_Okay, in 1, 2, 3 say cheese!"_

"_CHEESE!"_

_**click**_

_Fuji bowed and got the camera." Thank you so much."_

"_I'm sorry if we bother you." Tezuka apologized._

"_ii, its alright. Is she your girlfriend? Maa, you're lucky to have someone like her." The man commented that made Tezuka blushed but he answer a tough 'Thanks.'. Fuji just let out a silent laugh by Tezuka's expression. He looked so red like the red daisies behind them._

"_ja! Mata ne!" The man waved and left._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!" Fuji waved back and turned to Tezuka. "maa, do I really look like a girl in this?"_

_  
Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "You have a nerve to ask that?"_

"_Why? I just want to know." He insisted._

_Tezuka looked and observed, then turned back to him. "Well, with that tight shirt that shapes your slim body plus the mini shorts, PLUS those PADDINGS. No doubt." He explained, emphasizing the words 'PLUS' and 'PADDINGS'._

"_Oh? Is that so?" Fuji giggled. "This padding was from ane-san. She recommended it to me. I never knew it was that helpful although it was so difficult to wear." He added with a laugh but he suddenly paused._

"_Why mitsu?" Fuji reacted on the sudden 'dead' expression of Tezuka. "Don't you like what I did?" _

_Tezuka breathed deeply and released it, expressing the 'no comment' for an answer. _

"_Why? Aren't you happy? Don't you like it?" Fuji bowed in remorse. In his eyes the loneliness of his heart. "I'm sorry, I just want to-"_

"_You don't have to." Tezuka cut, knowing what his reason would be. He gently held his shoulders as he said. "I'm happy for who you are and what you are. You don't need anything else just to please me. I'm contented that I have a caring, loving koi like you who love me much as I do. So you don't need to pretend to be a girl, like this. I don't care about my reputation, As long as you are here. Here by my side, to love you and to be loved by you. I have nothing to wish for."_

_Fuji gasped on what he had just heard. Those words that slowly melting his lonely heart. He looked up to him, showing his blue sapphires as he looked at those glowing auburn ones; He felt weak on his knees. He was so happy to hear those words, those words so sincere and true._

"_Mitsu… don't worry. From now on, I will be myself. I love you mitsu."_

_Tezuka smiled and claimed his lover's soft lips. "I love you too… shuu…"_

**.::end Flashback::.**

"Shuusuke…" his lips silently murmured as those tiny little pearls rolled down on his cheeks.

_If only, if only I could do something to make that stop; I'll risk everything._

"Mitsu-kun?" Ayana's voice suddenly emerged behind the door as she slowly opened the door.

"Mitsu…" Ayana weakly murmured when he saw he's son sitting in misery, as she slowly walked to him at sat beside him.

"Mitsu?"

"Why do I have to feel this? I feel so helpless…"

Ayana enclosed tezuka in her arms and gave him the comfort he needs. "Mitsu, I know what happened to shuusuke was very hard for you. But mitsu, you had to move on. For you, for everybody here… and for him also. Looking at you now, Shuusuke must be very sad to see you like this. Life is so short that it could be taken away in a minute. But on shuusuke's case, we had no choice. You must understand too. It was also hard for him to leave us, especially you. Try to think mitsu, he must be with kamisama, guiding and watching us from above. Don't be so hard on yourself. He will still be with you. Everyday and whenever you will go. In your heart, He will still be there."

Tezuka just answered his mom with silence. He didn't know what to say, or to react. Ayana push Tezuka gently away from her and looked him in his eye. She could see how hazy his eye's glows.

"You know, when fate comes, neither of us could ever stop it. You have to be strong mitsu, for everyone and for shuusuke. Healing those wounds sure takes time to heal but remember, every wound leaves a scar to let us remind that were once outcome a difficult trial in our life-"

"Okaa-san…" He abruptly responded. "It's just so difficult to accept and forget. I'm a graduate of medicine yet I didn't save him!" Tezuka's grip tightened as his anger continued to rise. "If only.. If only I had more knowledge. If only…"

She held his hand. "Mitsu! Don't be so hard on yourself. It hurts me to see you like this."

"Tezuka freed himself and looked down on the floor. "I don't know what to feel anymore. I-I just want to be alone".

"Sigh. Okay. I let you go this time. But be sure you'll eat for dinner." Ayana kissed his son's forehead and stood. "I love you son." She slowly walked to the door and before she completely went out, she glanced at weeping son and closed the door.

Oishi quickly went to Ayana right after she came downstairs, in his face so worried about his friend. Ayana shook her head, knowing what Oishi will ask.

"He asked me to be alone. I could feel his heart breaking apart. It's been a difficult burden for him to bear and accept so easily. Sigh, I wish shuusuke-kun was still alive. He was the one that kunimitsu needs… more than anything else."

Oishi weakly bowed his head. All their friends know it. They could see it in Tezuka's eyes. Those glowing, shining stares every time they were together. But know, all they could see were gloomy, ominous eyes looking solemnly at the deep abyss of torment that kept on swallowing down at the underneath. So much in pain, so much in darkness.

Tezuka remained on where he is as he continued to look at those scattered photos he kept. Those pictures, the memories he cherished more than anything; every single part of it. Suddenly, he noticed the white scarf hanged at the back of his door. It was the scarf that Fuji made for him, was knitted for him.

Tezuka stood up and walked to the door. He took the scarf and went back to the again. He stared at it. This scarf brought him sweet memories. Memories when Fuji was still in his side, when he was still alive.

**oOoxxoOo**

**.::Flashbacks ::.**

_It's a cold winter afternoon. White snows started to fall from heaven creating a beautiful serene ambiance all over Japan. Every one was warming themselves in the fire and love. _

"_woah it's pretty snowy outside." The honey haired boy who just walked in the door complained, carrying 2 bags of goodies._

"_And cold too." The bespectacled man added with few plastic bags of goodies._

_Fuji chuckled as he looked at his shaking koi. "I told you to bring your sweater but you insist not to. Now, look what happened to you."_

_Tezuka ignored, felt a little embarrassed. He put the plastic bags at the table and sat at the couch as he made himself warm._

_This made Fuji chuckled more. That also, made Tezuka a little irritated, giving him a dark glare._

"_What's so funny?" He impolitely said, irritated._

_Fuji put the bags at the table and walked to Tezuka with his innocent little smile on his face. "Even though you act mature enough. You sometimes still act like a child." He said followed with a laugh._

"_Look who's talking." _

"_Maa Maa… don't get angry. "Sa! Here take this." Fuji tossed it to Tezuka. Tezuka caught it and got surprise. _

"_Shuu…"_

"_Well, I know you are a 'cold-hater', so I intended to make one for you. I don't want you to get sick. I know you hate that also much as getting a cold."_

_Tezuka was stunned as he looked at the scarf. It was knitted in white sheet and on the front it has a lettering of cursived__KS__ stitched in blue thread. And a heart enclosed to it that was stitched in red._

"_Maa, I'll make some hot soup for you. The special one." Fuji winked at him and went to the kitchen to prepare the soup. _

_Suddenly, after he turned around; two arms encircled him in a tight embrace. Fuji eye's widened. He could feel his warm breath brushing through his ears. _

"_mitsu?"_

"_Thanks." A simple word, but it is enough to let him feel how grateful he was._

_Feeling his, Fuji closed his eyes and felt the tight embrace on him. He could feel both their hearts pounding in great happiness… and love. _

"_I love you forever… koi"_

**.::End of flashbacks::. **

**oOoxxoOo**

Tezuka slowly lifted the scarf closer to his face. He was feeling it; Feeling his presence, his perfume… his softness. Overwhelming emotions surrounds him. Sorrow, pain, regret, loneliness and emptiness, made him to allow the tears that were trying to escape form his auburn eyes and letting his mourn to be heard from above. Like his heart, being torn apart… one by one. In his world, there was only one who could mend his broken heart. But, now that one had disappeared, everything turned black and grey. Everything turned blurry and dark.

_Shuusuke…_

**xXx...xXx**

**"1, 2, 3 CLEAR!"**

Deep silence, Blinding light, People chatting, Mixing with the 'beep' sound that was kept on beeping.

"1, 2, 3 CLEAR!"

"1, 2, 3 CLEAR!"

"1, 2, 3 CLEAR!"

Many white men were staring down, as they tried to make the straight line to curve.

"Last! 1, 2, 3 CLEAR!"

Finally, the line was curved, the cardiac monitor started to beep once again, together with the blinding light bursting on his sight, the long lost sapphires was opened up again.

_Mitsu…

* * *

_

**A/N:** waii! Yokatta nah! I'm finally finished with this chappie. Sorry guyz if it's too short. Like I told you earlier I forgot the plot. **_cries_** but I hope you keep on reading these. Thanks to all reviewers! It really helped me a lot! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! -

merissala - it will sitll be a tezuxfuji fic. nothing will change. But for the first 3-4chappies, tezukaOC i guess? - anyway, thanks for the support

Next chapter 3, next next week? " well, I'll try to make it next week please R&R.. thank you very much for your support! plz keep on reading.


	3. beneath the dark clouds

**A/N: **kyaa totally gomen ne minna! I know its been a long time since I updated.. x3 I sort of forgot the plot.. big smile Hope this chappie will be enough for your long wait.. ;;

Please Read and Review, so I will know if there's something wrong bout it. smile

* * *

**Chapter 3: beneath the dark clouds**

Two auburn orbs cracked wide open, he swear he heard his name being called by someone. Tezuka slowly got up with his head hurts not knowing the scarf fell on his chest. He later noticed it and his face turned solemn. _That scarf. . So it's true. . _He took the scarf and walked to his window. It's early the morning, the mist was still covering the surroundings and the bright sunlight. _It's another gloomy day_, he thought. He turned back to the window and saw the scattered photos on the floor. A frown covered his face. It reminded him of Fuji again. Their happy memories, the bright mornings they shared. But all of these had vanished, blown by the cold wind, burned into ashes that not even a single mark left; nothing but a scar.

Tezuka let a deep solemn sigh out of him as he went out of the room and headed downstairs. Looking at it now, it looks so empty. he felt he was abandoned in an isolated place… trapped, without someone to be with. Once again, he looked down.

At the Dining table, he noticed a food covered with a plate. His eyes widened thinking, _"could it be-"_. He rushed down and went to the table. He was about to open the cover when he noticed a sheet of paper beside it. He took the paper and read it. It's from his mother, Ayana. Slight pain pierced him yet he didn't want his mother's effort go to waste. Feeling the happiness and pain mixed together, he ate it. He knew how much his mother worry about him now. All of these cold needles of pain surrounding him. Suddenly, a loud honk broke the mood. He waited for a while until someone rang the doorbell. This is the time where he stood up and went to the door. Upon opening it, a tall man in black suit and black shades appeared.

Tezuka looked behind him and there was a black limo outside the gate. He's face turned to frown. He knew that car and this man, his Father's bodyguard.

"What are you doing here?" He coldly asked.

The man cleared his throat, quite scared of Tezuka's deadly glare. "A.Anou, Your Father wants you to come to his office right now."

"Is that so important that he **needs** me right this early?" He sarcastically replied, irritated at the same time.

"Yes." The man straightly answered. "And your Father said if you don't agree… we have to apply force."

"It really looks so important to _him_. Alright I'll go."

Tezuka prepared himself and left. Inside the car, he couldn't stop himself from wondering, what was his father plan now. Just like what he did before.

"_Kunimitsu."_

"_What is it, Father?" The young man politely replied._

"_That Fuji Syusuke, what is he to you?"_

_Tezuka was surprised. "A.a Close… friend. Why? "He stammered._

_The old man took a sip on his cigarette, blew it before he face his son. With serious, angry face, he said. "I want you… to stay away from that man."_

_So straight and so rude, whatever words can be explain it strikes Tezuka right through his heart. "W-Why?! Syus- Fuji-kun doesn't do anything!" His voice rose._

"_I know Kunimitsu. But as your father… I must protect you." His face changed, changing to solemn._

"_What do you mean? Why I must be protected from him?" Anger mixed with confusion arousing on Tezuka's body._

"_You must understand mitsu-"_

"_I don't understand!" Tezuka cut. "I don't understand… why? I.I can't live without syusuke."_

_The old man's eyes widened in shock as he yelled. "W-What did you just said?! Don't say to me-"_

"_Yes father. I'm in love with him. Madly deep in love." He said with his eyes so sincere._

_His father remained shocked as his grips tightened. "Your out of you mind!!!"_

"_YES! I may be out of my mind. But, there's no law that forbidden anyone to love… whoever and whatever it is. Fuji understands me a lot much as you do! He gave color to my life that you doesn't!-"  
_

_**SLAP!**_

_That noise echoed through the walls of the office. Silence enveloped them; the feelings of scorching fury and the feeling of burning fortitude arise amid._

_Tezuka turned to his father, in his eyes; his strong belief. "I'm sorry father; I don't want to disobey you. But I must."_

"_You idiot! Letting those absurd feelings take over you! You will never be happy! No one will accept you! "_

"_I don't care!" He shouted as his grips tightened. "I don't care what people might say or what will they think of us. As long as we have each other, nothing matters." He Turned around and started to walk away._

"_You'll regret this one day mitsu!" His father shouted with all his might, trying to stop his son from leaving._

_Tezuka turned back and looked straight right to his father's eyes. Auburn to auburn. Father to son, as he spoke the words. "I will not. What I will regret, is having a father like you."_

_Stunned on those words, the old sat on his chair and let his son walk away… so much away from him._

"Tezuka-sama, were here"

Tezuka nodded and went out of the car. His appearance to people sure never fade, still many people kept on staring at him. Even on elevator and at his father's room. He stopped at the front of the door, waiting for his father's permission.

"Tezuka-sama, your son his here." said the bodyguard.

"Let him in."

Tezuka opened the door slowly and a merely old man walked in front of him. Tezuka remained calm and stared at his father.

"It seems like a long time since you came here again."

"I don't feel like it." He coldly replied.

"After all these years, you still-"

"What do you want from me?" He abruptly asked, cutting his father's words.

"Please have a seat first." His Father said as he sat on his chair.

"I had something to do. So, If you don't need anything from me, I'll g-"

"Please mitsu… obey me just for this day. All I need is your little cooperation. I know you'll understand me… someday."

Tezuka was puzzled by those words. _What does he mean?_ Still confused and suspicious, he sat at one of the chairs.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Tezuka-sama, Yamada-sama is here." The secretary said.

"Let him in."

Upon opening the door, a not-so-old man entered the room. More likely to say, hes's a very tough yet a calm person.

"Good Morning Yamada-san". Tezuka's father greeted.

"Good morning too Tezuka-san. Sorry I'm late."

"iya, Iya. It's okay. Please have a seat first."

"Thank you." The man noticed Tezuka from the chair. "And who is that handsome man over there? Is that your son?"

"Aa. Kunimitsu meet Yamada-san. Yamada meet my son kunimitsu."

Tezuka stood up and offered a handshake to the man. "Nice meeting you, Yamada-san"

The man accepted the handshake with a smile. "Nice meeting you too kunimitsu-kun. I envy you tezuka-san, for raising a great son."

Tezuka's father laughed. "It was many circumstances before I had achieved it," He said, followed by another chuckle.

Tezuka remained silent or didn't mind what his father had just said.

"And oh, by the way. Where my lady-"

"Oh, she will be here in a minute. " Yamada remarked with a wide smile in his face.

Tezuka was just staring with doubt in him.

"She visits his mother's funeral today. It's quite rare for her to visit her mother twice a week, but you can't really say what's on her mind." The man said as he chuckles.

Suddenly, someone knock at the door.

"Tezuka-sama, Lady Yamada-sama is here."

"Oh there she is."

"Let her in." Tezuka said.

The door slowly opened, matching on the beat on one's heart. When the door was opened, a figure of a brown-haired, maidenly woman appeared. With her eyes as deep as the dark night and her skin as shiny as the light touching the skin of a ceramic doll.

"Konnichi-" The young lady stopped, couldn't believe what she sees right now. "YOU?!" she exclaimed.

The two men both eyes widened in surprise. Even Tezuka.

"You knew him?" Yamada asked his daughter.

"Aa! He's the man I'm talking about yesterday!" She yelled at she pointed out on Tezuka.

Tezuka's Father stared at them, puzzled on what was happening and insisted to ask his son. "Son, what's going on here?" He asked.

Tezuka looked at her once again. She looks like Fuji, except those dark eyes staring back at him.

"Oh now I remember. I just met him somewhere. There's nothing between us, an acquaintance that I met on unexpected event and she helped me. Thank you Miss, I really appreciate it."

All of them were stunned in shock. He said so clean and straight then looked back at his Father.

"It's that the reason why you want me to come here? Well, I've already said it. Now, Can I go home?" He asked sarcastically.

"MITSU!-"

"It's Okay!" Shiori cut off. "You're Welcome! I'm glad to help! And I'm Shiori by the way. If ever you forgotten." She politely replied.

Tezuka gazed from behind. "Nice to meet you, But I don't want anymore strangers in my life." Simple as that, He left the room with everyone glued in their place.

Tezuka's Father just let out a big deep sigh. "I thought he had recovered already"

"Recovered?" Ask Mr. Yamada.

"Well, you see… his _close_ friend, Fuji Shuusuke died last week. They're been together since they were young and it's been a great shock for him."

Mr. Yamada bowed. "Well, I understand what he feels. Maybe we'll let him decide about this Tezuka-san."

"B-But-"

"It's okay Tezuka-san. Actually, I don't want to push myself on someone who is still grieving. That would be a selfish act for me… Maybe all I can do now is to be his friend." Shiori said, giving a warm smile to the old man.

- -

Walking at the endless road, he stopped at the park; _his_ favorite place. The atmosphere of the place are somewhat expressing what Tezuka feels. The place was misty, cold and the sky was gloomy.

"Looks like its going to rain once again, a Heavy one." He thought.

He sat on one of the benches that face the nearby sea. Its wave was huge and reckless. It kept on splashing through the big wall. A few splash touch his face stained with grief tears. He felt it as a tear. Not his tear, but 'his'.

"_Are you crying for me, shuu_?" He whispered gently.

"He sure is" a maidenly voice answered.

Tezuka startled and turned around. "You?"

It was her, Shiori. His stare turned to glare. A very sharp one. ""What are you doing here? Does my appreciation for your help not enough?"

"Maa, don't be upset. I didn't mean to eaves-drop-"

"What do you want?" Tezuka cut out with his stare more jagged than before.

"Uhm, how can I put it?" She paused as she sat right beside Tezuka. "Etou, I was worried because you just left like that."

"It may sound rude but, it's none of your concern-"

"Maa! I've heard that like a million times to you. I was just worried and it doesn't mean I want anything in return!"

Tezuka felt quite guilty for a bit. But he intended to look away than to let her see how guilty he was. "Even so, why did you put so much effort to follow me h-"

"Ne, who is Fuji shuusuke?"

Tezuka's eyes widened upon hearing that, Triggering such painful moments. Unstoppable tears suddenly escaped from his auburn orbs, then look away.

"Why'd you ask?" He asked back, covering his wobbly voice.

"It's not I'm pushing myself on you… its just... He seemed to be very important to you. That he made you disobey your father just for him." Shiori remarked.

"He's **really** important…" He paused for a while. "Because… He's only one who captured my heart."

Shiori eye's widened as she turned to look at Tezuka, revealing those dark spheres.

"What do you mean… captured your heart?"

"Doesn't it make sense to you? Shuusuke is… my lover."

"---"

"Nya O-I-SHI! come on! Let's visit Tezuka-san!!" The red-haired boy whined as he pulls Oishi's arm.

"Nah Eiji! Tezuka might be a so depressed by now. We can't just go bother him and just say 'HI'"?!" Oishi complained.

"Nyaaa, deemoo-" Eiji stopped, noticed someone familiar not so far from them. "Eh!? Isn't that … Tezuka-san's fa-umph!!"

Oishi covered his mouth and dragged him up to the side.

Eiji forcely took oishi's hand off his mouth and gasped out for air. "Nya Oishi!! if you're angry just tell! I didn't have to-"

"Ssshh! Keep quiet for a minute." Oishi cut off.

"EH?!" Eiji followed the sight Oishi was looking at. "It's Tezuka's father isn't it?"

"Aa. But who's the other man? I can't see his face."

"Wait. I'll try to get closer." Eiji rolled from the other side and listen to what they are saying.

"I must say you disappoint me Tezuka-san. I was hoping that you can do it quickly. But I could see I was wrong."

"Wait a minute. Mitsu is still having a hard time now. I don't want to push my son on something so early on this!" exclaimed the old man.

Eiji went a little bit closer to see the other man's face but the rays of the sunset blinded his eyes to see. _Damn! I cant see the face of the other one.. but he looks somewhat familiar.._

"Tezuka-san". This voice startled Tezuka. "You know the deal. It's neither doing what I say… or .."

"I'll do it! But give me more time!"

The man turned. "Just be sure to do that or the rest will be up to what will happen."

The footsteps felt like drops of water dripping from a surrounded room, that it echoes through out the place.

Tezuka felt his knee grow weak and stumbled down. Oishi and Eiji rushed and caught the old man.

"Tezuka-san!! Tezuka-san! Are you alright?" Oishi asked but it seems that the old man lost his consciousness.

* * *

Next chappie ongoing.. ) 


	4. Goodbye's are Beginnings

**A/N:**

Sorry for the super late update! Thanks to all reviewers for giving me encouragements! 3

_**Bold**__** Italic**_ – memories, flashbacks. If there was** (*) **at the first sentence, he/she isn't telling to who they are talking to.

_Italic__ – _thoughts, what the speaker says in his/her mind.

Special Thanks to Chonkiaarinfantasy for giving me motivation to keep this story going! XD loves ya!3

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! =]

* * *

**Chapter 4: Goodbye's are beginnings**

Wind starting to blew roughly against the green grass, separating the bud from its stem of each flower; creating scenery of a frozen moment.

"L-Lover?" Shiori stammered. "What do you mean by that?"

Tezuka stood and gave a sharp glare at her. "are you playing dumb or just plain stupid?"

Shiori gasped on Tezuka's remarks. "S-Sorry. I-I just can't believe it."

Tezuka turned after staring at her. "Even me…at first."

Shiori just looked at him as he continues.

"At first, I thought it was because of our closeness; because of tennis. Coz' we are like brothers. We knew a lot from each other. Hidden expressions… and hidden emotions. He understands me a lot than my mother does. Then, the night at the training camp changed everything."

_*** "Tezuka-kun?"**_

_**A soft voice startled me, sitting on a long wood bench near the lake. I didn't know why but my heart started to race.**_

"_**Fuji.." I softly exclaimed. **_

"_**Eh, what are you doing here in this hour?" He asked, with his voice whispering so gently.**_

_**It was 12'oclock. All of our team mates might be in dreamland already. I noticed Fuji's clothes; His thin white sleeveless shirt that exposed his slim figure giving me a warm shiver on my stomach. That night was cold. The cold wind feels like ice piercing my skin and Fuji's outfit makes me want to-**_

"_**I'm about to ask that too." It cut my thought before it become more… uneasy.**_

_**Fuji chuckled like a melody singing with the wind that sways together with the trees.**_

"_**Well, I can't sleep." He said as he walked and sat beside me. "How about you, Can't sleep either?"**_

_**I look at the lake and gave my usual response. "Ah."**_

"_**Do you mind if I join you?"**_

_**I turned and smiled. "Sure." He smiled back and began to stare at wide dark sky as he releasing a warm sigh.**_

"_**The scene here sure is wonderful. You can't see it in broad daylight." He remarked with amused eyes. His sapphire orbs are sparkling. I remain lost in the radiance of his eyes and drowned on those pools of blue. I went back to my senses when Fuji started rubbing his hands together to make himself warm. **_

_**Without a second thought, I took off my jacket and hung it over Fuji's shoulders. Fuji's eyes widened then narrowed by his smile.**_

"_**Thanks." He said softly. **_

"_**It's nothing. Next time don't go outside with that kind of clothes." I answered yet it seems like I'm scolding him.**_

_**Fuji just smiled at me then reached out for my hand nearest to him and held it with his both hands. I gasped in surprise and look at the young boy beside me smiling wider than usual.**_

"_**You're hands are cold. That's why I'll give you my warmth." He remarked with a slight tease in it. **_

_**I looked away in embarrassment. I was blushing. And I didn't want Fuji to see it.**_

"_**Thanks." I replied, trying to maintain my normal tone. Why in the world I feel so embarrass? This isn't natural.**_

"_**Haha. Tezuka-kun you're funny."**_

"_**Shut up." I didn't look at him. I remained looking at the glimmering lake in front of them.**_

_**It feels like hours we've been holding hands even though it's only a matter of minutes. Fuji's hand is silky smooth and so warm. Like velvet caressing my hand. I want to close my eyes and memorize its smoothness when Fuji broke the silence.**_

"_**Ne Tezuka." He started.**_

"_**What?" I answered out of consciousness.**_

"_**I've been noticing that you're not yourself lately. Is something bothering you?" He asked with worried eyes.**_

_**He saw it. He really saw it! I've been keeping this all to myself and gave my full best to pretend. But I think it's useless, for him. **_

"_**Family and Personal matters and as always… with my father." I paused and looked at him. **_

"_**I already said that to you before right? The gap between my father and me..."**_

_**He nodded. "I'm sorry for intruding. I'm just worried. You're eyes are lonely than the usual. So I thought it might be something difficult this time. Sorry." He looked down then rose again but with a bright face this time. **_

"_**But you know, if you can't carry it all anymore. You can tell me. I'm willing to help you. I'll always be here even if you don't want to." He released his sadistic smile followed by a low giggle. **_

_**I was shocked beyond words. How could he see so much? How could he see right through me? How? Why? These questions lingered in my mind. I was lost, once again. I've been keeping these feelings inside me. And now, they are burning; burning more intense. And suddenly, few cold drops splash into my face. Then I saw him, inside the lake sparkling with him. Scooping the water with his hands then throwing it to me.**_

"_**Come Mitsu! The water is great!" He exclaimed in happiness.**_

_**Mitsu? Did he just call me Mitsu? "You idiot! You might get cold." I scolded, ignoring the phrase I just hear.**_

"_**Mou, don't be like a grumpy father now." He whined and added. "Come on! The water is re-AHH!"**_

_**With his slight movement he slipped on a stone, tumbling down making a huge splash. **_

"_**Fuji!" I shrieked in horror. I hurriedly ran to him. I scooped him with my arms and held his face as he keeps on coughing.**_

"_**You BIG IDIOT! Why don't you be a little more careful?" I fired up. I don't know why but I feel really angry... and worried. **_

_**He stopped coughing then looked at me. "T-Tezuka? S-Sorry. I'm being careless. Sorry." He apologized as he held my worried face.**_

_**Back to "Tezuka" again huh? It shouldn't be a big deal for me but I felt I was going to cry when he said. "I'm Sorry. Please don't cry."**_

_**Just like a child. I was shocked as I looked at him. I said nothing. It feels like breath had just escaped from my mouth.**_

_**A cool breeze brushed through, together with two arms swiftly trapped an angel in a tight embrace. A very tight embrace. Holding him close… to my heart.**_

"_**T-Tezuka?"**_

"_**Don't call me like that. I have a name."**_

"_**Mitsu…" though I can't see his face, I somewhat know he flushed.**_

_**I smiled and close my eyes. "The first time you said you love me. I was really irritated." I said as he looked down, burying his face deeper in my chest. "In the fact that we were both males and we're even like brothers. I thought you were teasing around like you usually do. And I'm afraid my feelings for you will go to waste. That's why I pretend that I never heard it so you might cut the crap and everything will turn back to normal. And I…"**_

_**I could feel Fuji's chest hardened as I spoke, controlling his urge not to burst into tears. Then I continued.**_

"_**But now I know that I was wrong. For all the ignoring, avoiding, hurting words; instead of cursing me, hating me, you're always there for me and said that it's okay." His hold tightened. "It might be too late for this…" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away as I said.**_

"_**Now let me repay for all of this."**_

_**His sapphires widened in surprise and before He could spoke a single word. I caught his lips and sealed it with mine with a tender one. Holding his face and seeking entrance. He gladly opened and played with my tongue. We both gasped for air after we pulled out. Our face was as red as the lights glistering around us. I stare at him and said the words I should've said long time ago.**_

"_**I love you so much, Syusuke."**_

_**Those words so pure and true touched his heart. He didn't want to cry but his overflowing pearls can't hold back any longer and slowly, one by one, started to pour like rain.**_

_**He didn't answer. He couldn't. Something stopped him to spoke. But his eyes were glowing that can't be put into words. He gently encircled his arms around my neck and pulled me closer as he gently whisper to my ear.**_

"_**I love you too mitsu. I've always had and forever I will be."**_

_**I smiled and sealed him again with a tender kiss. The first time I sealed mine with someone same as me. The first time I become unnatural. The first time I fell hopelessly, madly…in love.**_

----

Warm wind softly passed by, caressing a broken heart and filling one's broken hope. As the white lilies softly been laid, revealing its hidden beauty… its hidden sorrow.

* * *

"Tezuka-san?"

Two pair of auburn eyes cracked wide open. It roamed around, familiarizing every wall and corner. Then a voice gently whispered.

"Dear?" a greenish brown haired woman asked gently, kneeling in front of him with a worried face. "How are you now?"

"A-Ayana? Why am I here?"

"Oishi-kun brought you here. He saw you with Eiji-kun lying unconsciously in the middle of the road. What happening? Kuni-chan hasn't come home since this morning when he left. It's almost dark. I'm so worried." Ayana spoke like she was panicking.

The old man got up and calmed his worried spouse. "Don't worry. I'll go look for him"

"No." Ayana stopped the old man before he could stand up. "You need to rest. Please."

Melted by his wife pleading words, Tezuka-san sat again in defeat.

"Just rest Tezuka-san. We'll go look for him."

"Ah No." Tezuka-san ceased them. "It's better to leave him alone for a while. He had…so many things to straighten out. But thanks for your help Oishi-kun and Eiji-kun."

Oishi and Eiji both nodded. "We're going to take our leave now. If ever we see Tezuka on the way. I'll let him know. "Said Oishi.

"Thank you very much Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun." Ayana thanked.

The two men gave their last goodbyes and left. On the way, Oishi was unexpectedly quiet and Eiji noticed.

"Oishi?" Eiiji broke.

"E-Eh? What is it?" Oishi stammered. Eiji raised his right eyebrow as a response.

"You're awfully quiet since we saw Tezuka's father."

Oishi looked away. "Iya, Its nothing. I'm just thinking." But Eiji suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Oishi asked, noticing the red boy.

"You don't have to keep it all to yourself. I know how you feel…for buchou and fujiko-chan. But don't carry the entire burden all to yourself. I am too! I am here. If ever you need me… "The small boy looked down, grimaced; with tears forming beside his scarlet orbs.

"Eiji…" Oishi walked toward his sobbing lover and trapped him in a warm hug, holding his head up then sealed the smaller boy cold lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep this. I just don't want to worry you much as you are now. But I see I made it worst. Sorry."

Eiji looked away, shoving Oishi's hand on his face. "You're always like that."

Oishi released a deep sigh and pull the boy closer. "How about staying in my house for tonight? There's no one home except me. It'll be veerryyy lonely to be alone. I think I need some love." He said with a tease on his tone, holding his lover's face and pulling it closer to his.

Eiji flushed. "Baka Oishi."

* * *

"May I know what kind of person Fuji is?" She asked.

Tezuka looked down the rose again. "He's a kid of person that can tame even the wildest animal." His eyes were shining as he spoke. Yet, grief slid through his eyes. "a person who can make you smile…even on your saddest moment."

Shiori was silent for awhile. The, she knelt down in front of Fuji's grave and feel the softness of its gravestone.

"Look, his grave smoothens. Even wild flowers started to bloom on his side. "She said as she touched the flower's buds.

Tezuka just looked at her. Still silent on the presence she's releasing right now.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun. Did you know that flowers illustrate life?" Shiori suddenly spoke. Tezuka looked up to her with confusion.

"This bud as you see signifies the beginning, the start of it all. They will grow and blossom into a beautiful flower someday. All they need is some support, hard work and faith to their protector. There will be times they can snap, or fall out of their stem when a strong wind blows and when the right times comes, they're flourished enough to show the whole world what they have become." The young lady paused and stared at Tezuka.

"You… have to be just like the bud. Fuji-kun might be hoping you would be one. To let him see you suffer like this, you're not letting him to rest in peace. I don't know anything, and I know I'm not at the place to scold you. But… you're showing how pathetic and selfish you can be. No one controls the fate neither control someone's life. Set him free Tezuka-kun. That's the best thing you can do for him."

Tezuka didn't talk back. Her words were just like his. Like a knife, breaking the shell he built around his heart. Shiori noticed it and stood.

"I'm not saying this to let you agree to our parents. It's their decisions, not ours. You are free to decline anytime you want. It's your life anyway. And I understand how it feels… so lost something precious. Hope to see you next time." Shiori bowed and left.

Tezuka remained stiff, refreshing the words that Shiori had just said. He put his both hands to his face. Anger, Sorrow, and Longing. He felt his heart overwhelming with this mixed emotions. His lover's death was sudden. Too sudden, that he didn't even have the time to say how much he loves him… How much he could do for him. Tears couldn't hold any longer and escaped his hazels. It's too painful… too painful enough to bear and accept.

"Shuu… I love you so much…"

* * *

"How is he?" a deep voice said as it flips the papers he was holding.

"He is already stable. The tumor is already defenseless and will dissolve completely in no time. Although, we haven't seen the possible side effects it seems like we have completed the cure."

The dark-haired man in white coat walked beside the lying lad sleeping peacefully.

"You're perseverance to save him is very outstanding Kousaka-sensei. You're mother will be very proud of you." The other doctor in the room said.

"This research and experiment will be nothing without you Yoshiba-sensei. Thank you so much for guiding me."

"No. You gave it your all. We doctors are so proud of what you have become." Yoshiba smiled and paused. "By the way Kou-kun, what made you persist so hard to save him? Even though, he was just transferred by that company?"

The man felt silent and look the peaceful lad with brown hair. "That is because…"

He stretched out his hand and held his soft cold cheeks.

"… He is special."

* * *

Rain poured heavily at the place. Everything was covered with fogs and stripes of water.

Ayana was cooking at the kitchen as her husband lying at the couch, still unable to get up. Then, a knock from the front door startled them. Ayana rushed as Kuniharu tried his best to get up.

"K-Kunimitsu!" Ayana shrieked as he hugged his soaking son, teary eyed. "Where did you go? You're drenched!"

Tezuka, stoned in front of their house as he stares at his father slowly walking towards him.

"I'm ready to be born again. But I still won't agree to this marriage…not until, I'm ready."

Tezuka's words of sincerity froze his parents where they stand. He looked eagerly at his father, giving him the glance and acceptance for his decision.

His father slowly walked towards Tezuka and gave him a light pat on his shoulders.

"I respect your decision son. It was also… rude for me to make you decide on this so easily. Not thinking it's only been 3days since Fuji-kun left. I'm so sorry son."

Tezuka smiled gently at his father as he softly spoke "Thank You."

Ayana gave her boys a tight hug while sobbing.

* * *

**4 years later**

Tezuka drop by the hills before going to Central Hospital. He walked with bouquet of white lilies and tulips towards the headstone near the tree. The sun was brimming bright. The warm rays overlays the blue sky and smudged it with fiery hues. The trees were painted in embers as the fire leaves continue to fall down. He slowly laid the bouquet on the smooth marble and kneeled.

"I'm here again shuu. It's been 4years since you died. I can hardly remember the nights I've gone through without you're by my side. It's really difficult knowing I'm used with you here. But I have to move on can't i? I know that's what you wanted. That's why I tried my best these past years. I'm a doctor now shuu. The dream we both wanted and shared. I will save more lives than I could that I didn't to you. It still pains me. That's why sometimes; I feel deep inside my heart that you're really not dead, that you're just in a faraway place, out of my reach. If ever that happens, I'll find you. Even though years have passed, everything has changed; my feelings for you still remain. I still love you shuu and forever will be. But… I have to say goodbye now, for me to move on completely. You'll always be in my heart and in my memory."

Tezuka gently stood up and feel the caress of autumn breeze touching his bare skin.

"Goodbye Shuu, and I love you."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Kousaka-sensei!! Kousaka-sensei!!!" An intern running down the hallway yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"What in the world are you screaming for? Don't be so loud!" Yoshiba scolded as he walked.

"What's the matter?" Kousaka asked.

"Kousaka-sensei, the patient from room 704 has awakened!"

Hearing the shocking statement of the intern, He dashed through the stairs and climbed up to 7th floor. He could hear Yoshiba shouting "Use the elevator" but he ignored it. His anticipation is overwhelming. As he reached the room, he gently opened the door. On his sigh, reveal a beautiful brunette sitting on the bed. There were nurses already and was taking his condition as well as Doctor Yoshiba.

"Kousaka-sensei, his condition is stable but there is one problem." Said the head nurse.

Kousaka took the record and slowly went beside the young boy staring outside, blank.

"I'm Kousaka Ryuichi, you're doctor. Are you feeling well?"

The young man didn't reply and continued to stare blankly at the trees. The two doctors and the nurses stare at each other.

"Are you feeling anything? Does your head hurt? You can tell me or ask me anything okay?" Kousaka tried.

"I…can ask you…anything?". The young man suddenly spoke, startling them.

"Yes you can. What it is then?"

The honey-haired man turned to him, revealing such beautiful sapphires though his long bangs covered most of it.

"Who am I?"

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thankies!


End file.
